tvdreamfandomcom-20200213-history
Mirelle Holmes
is one of the main characters of the series, Princess Detectives. She is voiced by Ikezawa Haruna. Personality One of the most athletic princesses in Madoka Academy, Mirelle is good at sports especially in tennis. She is energetic and friendly who gives motivation to others to do their best. She has a habit of saying Mirelle De Go Go before running. She would rather wear shorts instead of skirts or gowns because of how uncomfortable she is. Sometimes, she tends to be lazy or sleepy in class but is always getting caught by the teacher. Appearance Mirelle has blond hair that reaches to her elbow and some strands of it are braided to the back of her head with an orange ribbon. She has blue eyes and is fair skinned. Casual Mirelle would normally wear a red vest over a yellow off shoulder bouse with pink straps. Her shorts are green and wears a zebra printed belt. Her shoes are white with yellow circle details on it. In the winter, a zebra printed jacket replaces her red vest. Princess Uniform She wears a yellow shawl with a pink circle brooch on the middle over a yellow buttoned shirt with circle details and white arm warmers. Her shorts are yellow with an orange belt with a golden circle buckle on it. Her sneakers are white with a pair of orange loose socks. Her hat is colored yellow with polka dotted prints on it. History Boarding In Madoka Academy Because of her and her sisters unprincess like actions affecting the Booker Kingdom's reputation, they're sent to Madoka Academy to be trained to be more proper and princess like. She got sepperated from her sisters because they're placed in different rooms but as Mirelle met Laura, she taught her to break free and to choose her own path and eventually became close friends. Becoming Detectives Relationships *'Dorothy' and Reanna Holmes - her other twin sisters. She acts as the peacemaker between the two and follows them as she is the youngest to Dorothy for about six seconds. However, she is starting to become more independent after getting sepperated with them. She still calms them both when arguement arises. *'Laura Gray' - her roomate. She is the one who taught her to break out of her shell and meet her dreams. The two are close friends. Skills Her Princess Key allows to run more faster than her regular speed. She uses this to easily catch up with the criminal but is not allowed to unlock it in sport events that involves running to prevent cheating. Etymology Mirelle means to admire which fits her always following her sisters around. Her name is also based on the third note of the solfege scale. Holmes is a surname from a private investigator, Sherlock Holmes which could fit the series' detective theme. Trivia *Her birthday falls on June 3. Therefore, she is a Gemini. **It can also mean something because she has two other twin sisters. Category:Princess DetectivesCategory:Characters